Smarten Up
Smarten Up is the 48th episode of 6teen and the 22nd episode of the second season. It aired on Teletoon on February 23, 2006 and remains unaired in the United States. Plot Two college students named Josh and Connor interview Caitlin as a part of their assignment. After the interview, she starts making up lies about herself, Jen, and Nikki. Josh asks her out, and she immediately starts talking to Nikki. Nikki, however, does not think the relationship will work out, but Caitlin does not heed her advice. Later, Caitlin heads over to the girls while wearing college attire, drawing mockery from her female friends. She squeals about her first date with a college student, then puts on glasses only to draw more laughs from Nikki. Caitlin, however, cannot see with that pair of glasses, and refuses to take Jen's suggestion of getting non-prescription glasses . The boys meet at Grind Me, where Jonesy discusses his job of escorting senior citizens around the mall. He likes his job as he gets to slack off and look for chicks to date while the senior citizens catch up to him. Jude finds out about a "Roll Up the Rim to Win" contest while finishing his coffee. He sees that he did not win, so he starts drinking Wyatt's coffee. That cup is not a winner, so an eager Jude orders ten more coffees in an attempt to win prizes. Caitlin packs her bag with college-level textbooks, but her decisions are not supported by Nikki. Nikki tells her to talk about mind-stimulating topics, but Jen tells Caitlin to be herself. Caitlin, however, does not feel ready to go out with Josh, so Jen decides to "phone it in." Jonesy guides an elderly woman named Gracie and wants to meet her in a half hour, but she reminds him that he is her guide then belts him with her purse. Jonesy gets a black eye and tells her not to describe the job to him, only to be belted again. He sees a hot girl and pretends that Gracie is his grandmother. Gracie however, refuses to play along and continuously strikes Jonesy, who still pretends that the Gracie his grandmother. The hot girl gives Jonesy her number, and he continues to escort Gracie. The girls prepare Caitlin for her date with Josh, and Jen reminds Caitlin that she will be texted what to say next. Nikki connects to the internet through a laptop to research various items. They test the plan out by having Caitlin put her phone in her pocket to see if Jen can hear her. Josh takes Caitlin to their date, and Caitlin puts her glasses only to crash into a wall during the walk. Jude orders many more coffees in hopes of winning a prize and becomes hyper, starts shuddering, and becomes quite edgy. Wyatt tells Jude to slow down on his coffee consumption, but he fails to heed the warning. Wyatt tries a second time to stop Jude's excessive coffee drinking, yet a stubborn Jude simply ignores the signs. Jude waits for the clock to strike 4:15, then runs off to order even more coffee. On their date, Josh talks about college curricula, and Jen texts Caitlin what to say. Caitlin, however, mistakenly reads Jen's message about a typo, but Josh likes the fact that Caitlin is quirky and spontaneous. Nikki and Jen grow weary of aiding Caitlin, but need information on Stephen Hawking. Running by, Jude sees a coffee on the table and takes it, only to drop the coffee and ruin Nikki's laptop. Jude only cares about the coffee, and slurps up the excess coffee lingering around Nikki's damaged laptop. He runs off to order more coffee with Wyatt chasing after him and Nikki demanding Jude to pay for repairs on her laptop. While Jen tries to type on the laptop, Nikki accidentally slams the lid onto her fingers, rendering them unusable for texting. Josh tells Caitlin that he is only interested into her and not Stephen Hawking, letting her relax about not getting information she needed. Jude runs around the mall to find another cup of coffee, and Wyatt chases after him only to bump into an elderly man Jonesy is escorting. Jonesy claims that the citizen is his grandfather, drawing affection from a hottie and scorn from the elderly man. During the date, Josh talks about wanting to see Caitlin's friends, so she kisses him to distract him. After the first attempt failed, she kisses him several times to successfully distract him. Caitlin tells her friends (minus Jude) that he wants to meet them since her kisses are becoming ineffective. She tells them to act smart so he won't find out she is not in college yet. Jude continues drinking coffee in a washroom in hopes of winning a prize. Even after he burns through cups that say to try again, he continues his mad search for a winning cup and ignoring Wyatt's advice to stop drinking the coffee. Wyatt decides to slap Jude repeatedly to get him to stop drinking coffee, then disposes the coffee against Jude's will. The college students meet Caitlin, Jen, Jonesy, and Nikki by the Lemon. The gang repeatedly lies about their college lives. Caitlin claims that Nikki majors in "astrology," Jen lies about an archaeological dig, and Jonesy claims to be into female anatomy and being an intern. Jonesy sees George, an elderly man, so he claims that he is a patient and escorts him. Caitlin agrees that the gang will meet Josh and Connor for a movie, and begs the gang to go with her. Jonesy tells the man that he is going too slow, and Wyatt takes Jude's coffee and gives it to the man to speed him up. Jude sees that the cup is not a winner, which bums him out. Caitlin brings her friends to The Gigantoplex along with Josh, Connor, and Jonesy's date. Wyatt accidentally leaks part of the movie plot to the gang, so he claims that his dad directed the movie they are about to watch. Caitlin suggests that they see another movie, which everyone else agrees to. The friends meet at Grind Me, with several of them bummed after seeing the movie. Caitlin continues making up lies, when Josh suddenly sees Jude banging on the window for more coffee. Jonesy lies about helping a woman give birth. George suddenly collapses, with the paramedics wheel him away. Jonesy's dates find out about his scheme, and Gracie steps in and kicks Jonesy in the groin as payback for exploiting the elderly. Jude is also wheeled by the paramedics for drinking too much coffee. Suddenly, Kirsten warns the gang that a pregnant woman is stuck in the Khaki Barn change rooms, and Josh brings up the fact that Jonesy knows how to deliver a baby. Jonesy attempts the delivery in the change room while Caitlin sees a top she likes. The delivery is successful, but a faint-hearted Jonesy is not in good hands because of it. At Grind Me, Josh dumps Caitlin because he feels her friends are too serious. He likes friends that are more laid-back, and adds insult to injury by claiming he found someone else. That someone turns out to be Kirsten, and they leave Caitlin alone to cry and scream. Jude abandons his coffee drinking, and soon finds out that he won the contest. He is psyched at first, but bangs his head in regret when he hears that his prize was free coffee for a year. Quotes *'Jude:' Drink and peel. Drink and peel. Drink and peel. *'Jonesy:' You won, Jude! You won! I found your last coffee cup on the floor back there. It's a winner! Nikki: Cool. Jen: Nice! Jude: No way! What did I win, dude? Jonesy: Free coffee for a year. Jude: (looks psyched, then bangs his head on the table) Wyatt: I'll take that. Trivia *Jonesy's job: senior citizen mall escort Reason for firing: neglecting the old folks to go off on his own *This is the first major appearance of the Bickersons. Gallery Smartenup32.jpg|Nikki giggling vlcsnap-2011-06-20-01h52m40s72.jpg|"I'm over here!" vlcsnap-2011-06-20-01h54m28s112.jpg|Slap slap slap vlcsnap-2011-06-20-01h55m13s73.jpg|NOT THE COFFEE! vlcsnap-2011-06-20-01h57m25s59.jpg|A killer arm vlcsnap-2011-06-20-01h58m13s66.jpg|Baby delivery is NOT for amateurs vlcsnap-2011-06-20-01h59m07s37.jpg|Literal head banging Hardcore Hallucination.png|Jude hallucinating after drinking too much coffee. Dizzyvision cait.jpg|Dizzy vision Caitlin. Smartenup76.jpg|Ouch! Video cOVQs7xJFtY 2igNyCY0szI Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Unaired in the US